My Love, Yet My Best Friend
by RespHarmony
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with his best friend Hermione Granger, whilst she is still married to Ron. They divorce and she moves in with Harry. What will happen? This Story is after DH, but Epilogue doesn't count.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I finally found muse and started a new story :D this story won't be very long, but we'll never know

**My Love, Yet My Best Friend**

**Chapter 1**

It had been six years since the Golden Trio graduated Hogwarts, four years since Harry and Ginny broke off their relationship, deciding their friendship works better than their relationship, three years when Harry had opened his eyes, to finally realize who he really loves, two years since Hermione and Ron got married and six months since the most horrible spats started between Ron and Hermione.

Everytime Hermione and Ron had a fight, Hermione ended up in tears, in front of Harry's doorstep, looking for a shoulder to cry on. And that's where she currently was, as she knocked the door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry had decided to live there after the war, because it wasn't highly recognizable, even though it wasn't under the Fidelius Charm anymore. The house was almost completely different, than it was during the war. The house seemed brighter and more cosy, as the dark colours were changed to bright ones, including red and gold, the famous colours of Gryffindor. The portrait of Mrs. Black was removed with the Elder Wand (yes, Harry decided to keep it) and even Kreacher had lightened up.

The raven haired, emerald eyed man in question was opening the door, not surprised to see the curly haired, doe eyed beauty in front of his doorstep, as he usherd her inside.

Her eyes were puffy and red, from all the crying she had done. Some tears were still leaking out of her eyes, but she felt better almost instantly, when she saw Harry.

He led her to the living room, which was so scarily like the Gryffindor Common Room, there would be apparation problems, if it was able to apparate into Hogwarts.

They sat down on the comfortable red sofa, Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulders, as she leaned into the crook of his shoulder.

Harry sighed and asked, „What happened this time?"

Hermione felt her eyes get wet, as she siletly said „ I don't know how, and I don't know why, but he always makes a big deal of me not using magic. I was just cleaning the dishes, and suddenly he starts yelling at me, saying 'Why don't you use magic' or 'You are a witch for Merlin's sake!" she sighed „Why can't be nice and understanding like you, Harry? Why would he make me cry if he loves me?"

Why did Harry comfort Hermione for so long, considering the married couple had been fighting for months? The truth was he was in love with the witch, who was currently snuggled up next to him. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much his heart aches every time she goes back to Ron, no matter how huge their spat was, no matter how much he hurt her. So he said what he always said

„Sometimes being married is hard, most of the married couples bicker from time to time. It's just a small stage of your marriage. It will end soon enough. You just have to live through it, which I know you will"

Harry felt like he was lying. Sure, married couples bickered from time to time. But six months straight? No end? That was not normal, and every single time Hermione bickered with the youngest, and the most flaming Weasley boy, she ended up in tears. Harry doesn't know if he can go on like this, telling the same thing to her over and over again.

He was brought out of his musings as Hermione's voice said „Why do you always comfort me? Me and Ronald have been arguing for months straight, no stop. We both know that this marriage is going to end, if the arguments don't stop. Yet everyday, every time you are here. Why?" She looked up, into his eyes.

Harry gulped, as he stuttered at first „W-w-well, I am your best friend afterall, we've been through hell and back, even multiples of times, together. We know each other better than you know Hogwarts: A History. And considering what you have given up and done for me, this is the least I can do for you." He said sincerely.

Hermione had happy tears in her eyes, as she hugged him so tight, he felt like his ribs are going to crack.

„That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Hermione exclaimed.

After a while she stood up and straightened her shirt and jeans.

„Well, I must go and see what damage Ron has made" and with that she was gone.

„Bye, Hermione" whispered Harry to the still air.

/scene/

A few weeks had passed since Hermione visited Harry, and Harry felt kind of lonely. After he quit the Auror office, he had nothing to do, and hearing Kreacher mubmle to himself wasn't the funnest of things. Hermione's a healer at St. Mungos and Ron's a keeper for the Chudley Cannons.

Harry was half happy, that Hermione hadn't come back, half sad. Happy because that means things are looking up for her marriage and sad because he missed her.

Harry was about to leave, for a walk in muggle London, when Hermione appeared in front of his doorstep. Her eyes weren't wattery, nor puffy or red. So he had to ask „What are you doing here 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled, as she asked „Can I come in?"

„You know you are always welcome here" said Harry, as she led them to the living room.

„You wanted to talk?" asked Harry

„Kind of. Firstly I have some news" said Hermione, as she enlarged her bag, which was in the pocket of her jeans, and started looking for something.

„Hermione?" Harry asked wearily

„Aha, found them" she muttered as she pulled pieces of paper out, and started to hand them over to Harry.

„Me and Ron are divorced"

Harry's eyes went wide, even though he was halfly expecting it.

„Ron cheated on me weeks ago, with that I knew we were over and never meant to be" She sighed sadly.

„With who?" Harry asked, as he clearly tried to hold back his temper

„Lavender, I found them on my bed doing... Well... You know what. She even came out and said that they've been on it for almost a year" said Hermione.

„I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WEASEL!" shouted Harry

„No, no ,no, no ,no , I already took care of it. Let's just say, he won't be able to satisfy Lavender any longer" smirked Hermione.

„You mean you shrunk-"

„Yes" said Hermione as Harry started laughing very hard.

„Nice job Miss Granger. I now know you are worthy of a Maurauder!" said Harry.

„Well, I am glad to be Miss Granger again" chuckled Hermione

She went serious again as she said „I came here because I need a place to stay, yes I know I could live with my parents and all, but I want to live with you for now. You were there for me when I needed you most, and I do believe you have more than enough room. Also it's closer to St. Mungo's. But I'm only moving in if you're OK with it"

„OK with it? I'd be more than happy to have you here! The house feels so dull with only me and Kreacher here. Also I think Kreacher has missed you, you were always his favourite, when we stopped back here during the Horcurx hunt" said Harry happily, as he hugged her.

„I've missed him too, and you too" said Hermione, as she pulled back from the hug, to look into his eyes. Harry felt himself get lost in her brown orbs. He counted at least three shades of brown in her eyes, with a few flecks of gold. He was unconsciously leaning closer. Hermione didn't notice him leaning closer, so she said „I'm going to take my stuff up to the room me and Ginny stayed in, if that's alright with you?"

Harry coughed, to cover up his embarassment „Umm, yes that's er fine. But you don't have-" He cut himseld off as Hermione raised an eyebrow and he realized that she had shrunk her stuff and they were probably in one of her pockets.

„You go un-pack, I'll start dinner" said Harry, as Hermione dissappeared upstairs

It was a little too early to start dinner, but he needed to think.

_Good Thing Hermione didn't realize it was early, and I could always make Kreacher make dinner _Thought Harry _That can't happen again. She just got a divorce and you are her best friend for Merlin's sake! _

_How do you know, maybe she feels the same way_ argued the part of his brain

_She hasn't shown any signs_ Harry argued back

_But why did she always come to you _

_Because I'm her best friend! _

_But there could be something more_

_This love is unrequited_

_It's been three years, how long are you going to keep it in? You'll have to tell her eventually_

_I hate it when you are right_ thought Harry, as he chuckled.

„I am probably going mad, arguing with my brain"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry knew he was kidding himself, when he thought he didn't feel anything from the slightest touches that he got from Hermione. Every little brush of the hand or leg sent shivers down his body, and it took all of his will power to not show it.

Hermione was starting to see through, he knew that. She could read him like a book before they were old enough to feel attracted to someone. He also knew that she would ask him about it, and even if the question comes years after, he wouldn't know how to get out of it.

/scene/

"Harry!"called Hermione, as she got home from work "I am back"

"I'm in the kitchen" called Harry

Hermione put her stuff in her room and said "I could tell by the smell"

She entered the kitchen and as usual she saw him cooking dinner.

It was like a schedule: Kreacher did breakfast, Hermione went to work, she came home for lunch or break, Harry did dinner and they spend the rest of the night enjoying each others company.

"So what are we having tonight?" asked the brunette

"Pasta Carbonara" said Harry, as he put the meal on the plates.

"You spoil me!" exclaimed Hermione. She knew Harry knew that was her favourite meal.

Harry shrugged. What Hermione didn't see was that Harry had a huge smirk on his face as he grabbed something from the refrigerator and acted normal. Hermione had grabbed her plate and was heading towards the table, as something hit her in the back of the head. She put the plate down and turned over, and then she got hit in the face.

Once she could open her eyes, she saw that she was covered in tomato, and that Harry had escaped the kitchen.

_Oh, he is going to get it_ thought Hermione, as Hermione silently grabbed his plate of pasta. "I'm coming after you!" she called, as she pretended to run.

She hid behind the closed door, that led into the kitchen. It opened with Harry's back towards her, as he was sneaking in backwards, looking out to the hallway. When he seemed satisfied, he turned over and he walked right into the meal, as Hermione was holding it right infront of his face.

"Hey, I spent an hour on this!" exlaimed Harry.

"Oh. No worries, let me wash you off" said Hermione, as a bucket of cold water hit him in the face

"Fine, fine, you win" said Harry

"Never mess with a kno-it-all, Harry, you should know that by now" said Hermione.

"Oh I know that, 'Mione, you just need to know that payback is sweet" said Harry, as he grabbed the water bottle on the table next to him, and emptied the water bottle on Hermione as she squeaked in surprise.

Now both Harry and Hermione were completely drenched in water.

Harry pushed a stray of Hermione's hair behind her ear "You look beautiful when you are wet" he said without thinking.

Hermione looked at him with a confused expression as Harry pulled his hand back and finally realized what he said and started stuttering

"That's so sweet Harry, Thank You" said Hermione, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Erm, err, umm y-you should dry yourself off Hermione, as should I" said Harry, trying to stop stuttering, knowing well he couldn't do that when Hermione's in the room.

"Yeah, we kind of acted like immature children didn't we" she stated.

"Y-yeah" he agreed.

"Well, the meal has gone cold, and I ruined yours, so I will make the new meal. Now go and dry off or I'll have to do my job not only at St Mungos, but here as well" she said as she turned and headed towards one of the bathroom as Harry rushed towards the other.

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room. Hermione was enjoying a book, whilst Harry was very contento on looking at the flames of the fireplace.

"Harry?" came Hermione's soft voice

"Yeah?" he asked softly

"Why did you say I was beautiful when I was wet?"

"Because you looked beautiful, just like everyday" said Harry, again without thinking.

Hermione blushed, as she said "Thank You, but you don't have to say that you know"

Harry looked over as he sighed "But it's true 'Mione"

Hermione nodded as she yawned "Well, I'm off to bed, oh I have a day off tomorrow, so you must put up with me for the rest of the day"

Harry chuckled "Don't worry I will"

"Just don't stay up too late alright" said Hermione.

"Alright" called Harry.

/Scene/

Harry and Hermione spent the whole day joking around and acting like teenagers, they couldn't do much when the war was going on.

Hermione was now more than positive something was going on with Harry. He acted weird when her hand brushed his, even if acidentally. So Hermione, being Hermione was going to get some answers.

"Harry, is there something wrong, something you want to tell me?" asked Hermione.

Harry has been wanting to tell her how much he loves her ever since he had that weird conversation with his brain.

_Well now is your chance to tell her_ the part of the brain said

_Oh No, you are not going to be in this conversation _thought Harry

_Hey I am your conscious, your brain, YOU are actually having a conversation with yourself, so basically I am involved in every single thing you do _

_OK I am officially going mad_ thought Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione

"What?" said Harry, as he snapped out of his thoughts

"Are you going to answer me? Is there something wrong?" asked Hermione

"No nothings wrong, I was just lost in thought" said Harry as Hermione nodded

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked again

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, everytime I hug you, you kind of tense. Every time my hand accidentally brushes yours you kind of shiver and well, you act weird. Do you not want me around anymore?" she asked, her eyes had a sad gleam to them and her voice was more than sad. More like depressed.

"No Hermione, It's not that at all! How could you think I don't want you around. You are my best friend I will always want you around!" exclaimed Harry.

"But why do you tense when I hug you then. Why are you so tense? It's like you're afraid, that should be absurd because why would you be afraid of me, but still I know you were always kind of tense, but that was only because you weren't used to it, Oh I still want to kill the Dursley's, anyways it's still different, but-" she was cut off as Harry kissed her.

_I've been doing and saying too many things without thinking_ thought Harry, as he pulled back.

"W-why did you kiss me?" asked Hermione, expecting him to say something and then run away, that was Harry after all.

"Hermione, I've always liked you as a friend, I still do and I always will. Three years ago I realized something and I've kept it in ever since. The realization made me tense to your touch because of the feeling I can't let show, that's why I always comforted you when Ron and you were arguing, that's why I told you that you were beautiful and that's why I kissed you. The reason is I love you Hermione, I tense because your touch makes me melt and I couldn't let it show without you realizing it, I always want to see you happy and smiling Hermione. I love you 'Mione, I love you"

Hermione gasped.

A/N: ooohhhh, a cliffie what will happen? What do you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tension is in the air. It had been for days, and nothing they did could stop it.

After that faithful day, the best friends had tried to talk, but didn't know what to say. After that faithful day, his heart was shattered, but not enough to break down in tears, not enough to stay away from her.

/flashback/

„I Love you" Harry said, as Hermione gasped, out of any reason, she wasn't expecting that. Best Friends don't usually fall for eachother after all.

_But you fell for Ron, and he was your best friend _argued her logical part of mind.

_This is Harry! He's different and I've never seen him as more than a brother _argued Hermione.

_Oh really! h_er mind said sarcastically

_Really! _

„Hermione? P-please don't leave me hanging" He whispered, every word getting smaller, as the silence usually means rejection.

„Y-you're my best friend Harry" she whispered, slightly pulling away from his touch.

„And that's it" stated Harry sadly, as Hermione nodded, not daring her voice to work.

The silence that followed wasn't anything like it had been before. It was no longer comfortable. It felt thick.

„C-can things be normal between us now?" asked Harry, not looking her in the eye.

„I'm sure they will be" said Hermione, as she gave a small smile.

/end of flashback/

Now that many days had passed, the awkwardness seemed to stay in the air, as if it was clinging too it. They no longer had nights just laughing or acting like teens, no longer the meals existed, where there wasn't chatter. The stillness of the air seemed to stop, seemed to not want to go away.

Harry and Hermione were both tired of it, but they didn't know how to state it.

„This has to stop" The brunette suddenly blurted out during breakfast „I can't take the tension anymore, I mean we are best friends, there shouldn't be this awkwardness between us, it's so uncomfortable!"

„I know Hermione" Harry said softly

„I know Hermione? That's all you've got to say? I mean days of almost saying nothing you just say that?"

„What else is there to say? I mean I am the one who messed up this friendship, by following my heart instead of my head" Harry ended the sentence awkwardly, not wanting to add the end.

„Oh, Harry I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just, this type of silence between us is so new, something I don't want to experience ever again" said Hermione as she walked over and hugged him.

„Thanks 'Mione" Harry softly whispered into her hair.

„So no more tension?" asked Hermione hopefully.

„Never again" agreed Harry

/scene/

Things had gone back to normal since then, well as normal as they could get, with Hermione knowing Harry still loves her, and she doesn't love him, at least not that way.

_You have felt something towards him and you always will _argued Hermione's mind.

Hermione had to agree with her mind this time. She has started to feel that something towards Harry, but she was in denial, convinced that it was still a brother sister relationship.

Harry on the other hand wasn't in denial anymore. He knew that now that Hermione knew his feelings, he couldn't hide them. But he never went too far. A few hugs here and there, just like before. He didn't try to act on his feelings. He thought he might loose her for good.

/scene/

Hermione was currently in her room, arguing with herself. On the outside she looked hilarious, with her eyebrows interacting, as they would when she was speaking, and her mouth in a thin line, usually a sign that she was really mad.

Her room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had a nice bed that would fit two people, a closet which was the perfect size for her clothes and a small stereo which she charmed to work without electricity.

_I only feel what Ginny would feel for one of her brothers! SISTERLY feelings _thought Hermione.

_We all know you are kidding yourself Herms! _Her brain argued

_Don't call me Herms!_

_If you haven't noticed I _AM _You, so technically you are calling yourself still, you know that what you feel for Harry is more than Friendship, it has been for a long time._

_I-I don't know. I still need to figure it out._

_The easiest thing to do is go out to a nice place with him, like a restaurant or a club, and when he checks other women out, you'll see what you feel then _said her mind.

_I guess that is the only thing to do _She thought, defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

London looks very beautiful during the night, the stars illuminating the big city.

„Hermione are you almost done yet?" called Harry, as he was already ready to go out. His hair wasn't as messy as it was before, but still stood up in all ends. He was wearing a muggle tux.

„Almost!" called Hermione

„Well hurry up!" he called back

After a moment of silence he called „Are you sure I have to wear a tux?"

„Absolutely" she called, as Harry heard her heels click as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione descended the stairs, whilst Harry's jaw dropped. She had straightened her hair, which was literally glowing in the light. She had natural make up on, not too much, but just enough to see it. Her lips were rich red to increase the shine of her smile. She was wearing a black off shoulder dress, that ended just above her knees.

„How do I look?" she asked, as she reached Harry.

„Absolutely beautiful" Harry whispered.

All Hermione could do was blush

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were in a restaurant in Muggle London. The restaurant was bug and with rich colours and beautifully set tables. The chairs were gold and black, whilst the tables had white covers on them. Only rich people could afford to eat there.

As they sat down, the raven haired man asked „Why did you want to go out here?"

„Harry, we have been eating at home for almost two months straight. It's about time we went out for something fancy don't you think?" she asked innocently

„Well, this is more than fancy you know" he stated.

„I know" she said as she smiled.

/scene/

When Harry and Hermione had ordered their food, the brunette kept her eye on Harry, to see if he was checking anyone out.

_When are you going to accept that you love him? _Asked her mind

_I just want to absolutely sure that what I feel for him is real_ she argued.

_You just accepted it you know._

_I can never win with you can I? _She asked, irritated

_Technically you can't win with yourself, I am you _her mind argued

_Sometimes I hate my mind_ she stated, as their food arrived.

/scene/

Throughout the night Hermione kept her eye on her partner, and with that every second she seemed to forget her real intention. She could see so many shades of green in his eyes, that she felt like she was getting lost in a sea. She noticed that his hair wasn't purely black, that it had shades of brown in it as well. And also she noticed that he only had eyes for her. No matter how much nicer someone else looked.

Now they were silently walking back, enjoying the stars, the moon and eachother's company. Grimmauld Place wasn't much away from the restaurant, so they didn't need to apparate.

Whils't they were walking, they spotted Ron walking with Lavender, towards their direction. The two hadn't spotted them yet.

When Ron did spot Harry, he said „Hi mate! Haven't seen you in ages, and who's that woman you are walking with, not recognizing Hermione.

„ Hi, mate" said Harry, acting along, as he had a plan, well as much as a plan it could be.

„This is-" he cut himself off as he punched Ron in the face „-the woman you hurt, who eventually divorced you, because you cheated on her with _her_" pointing at Lavender.

„Won-Won! Are you alright hunny?" asked Lavender, much in the same voice as in their sixth year.

„Let's go Hermione" as he pulled her into him and apparated, to their home

/scene/

„Harry?" she asked

„Yes 'Mione?"

„Thank you for punching Ron" she said.

„Now that's something new" he chuckled

„He deserved it" she said „Even though I don't want him hurt, not too much, at least, I can't deny that he deserved it"

Harry nodded.

/scene/

Thunder had struck during the night, whilst the two best friends were asleep.

„H-Harry?" asked Hermione, as she reached Harry's bedroom.

„Hermione?" asked Harry sleepily

„Yes, it's me. C-can I stay with you tonight?" she asked

„Sure you can" said Harry, as he patted the spot next to him.

Hermione quickly climbed in next to him, as she shivered when she heard another lighting that struck.

„How long have you been afraid of thunder?" asked Harry, as she snuggled into him.

„Since I was very young, I don't know why I am afraid of it, but it's something about it that I don't like" whispered Hermione as she yelped when she heard another boom.

„Don't worry 'Mione, I'm here, and nothing can happen to you" said Harry soothingly.

„Thank you Harry" she yawned „Goodnight"

„Goodnight"

/scene/

Hermione was the first to wake up, thinking it was the best sleep she had had in ages.

_I guess my mind was right. I am completely and utterly in love with him_ sighed Hermione, as she continued to look at the sleeping figure of Harry Potter.

„Well, this is a nice scene to wake up to" muttered Harry, as he grogily woke up from his slumber.

Hermione smiled, as she said „Thank you Harry"

„Your Welcome Hermione, and thank you" he answered

„For what", she asked as she pushed herself up with her elbow.

„For staying here, even though things were so awkward between us after... well... you know what. You could have easily left, but you didn't and thank you" he said, smiling, as Hermione launched herself into Harry, hugging her with all her might.

„I could never leave you Harry" she whispered,knowing that the sentence now the sentence had a bigger meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter, as said before, this story is short, and I always planned it to be. Also a small thank you to MermaidMak, for pointing out that one of the paragraphs in chapter 3 was repeated. I have fixed it. And also I forgot the Disclaimer (How dare I, bad girl!) so here it is

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you really think Harry/Ginny would have ever in a million billion years happened? And the same goes for Ron/Hermione. So in conclusion I am not, nor ever will be J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione had wanted to tell Harry, that she was in love with him, more than anything. But she couldn't just waltz up to him and say 'Hey Harry, I thought about it, and I concluded that I am actually in love with you' now could she. So there she was, standing next to the fireplace, looking for floo powder, to visit Ginny. After Harry and Ginny broke up and Ginny started going out with Dean she had changed much. She wasn't obsessed anymore, she didn't have a horrible temper and she was more than willing to help out anyone in need. After Hermione's marriage with Ron, they didn't talk much, but they still kept in touch. Hermione couldn't think to go to anyone else for girl advice.

„Kreacher!" called Hermione reluctantly. She still didn't want house elves to serve, but now, years after S.P.E.W. She understood them better.

„Yes mistress 'Mione?" asked the old elf, as he arrived with a pop.

„Have you seen the floo powder? I can't seem to find it" she asked softly.

„Kreacher will bring it. Master Potter keeps it in storage, in the cellars" said the elf as he popped back and forth in less than 3 seconds.

_Well, that was way too quick_ thought Hermione, as she thanked the elf, and grabbed some powder.

She called out „Ginny" and stuck her head in the fireplace.

„Yes Har- Hermione! What a pleasure to see you again! What are you doing at Harry's?" asked Ginny, clearly happy to see Hermione.

„Can I come through, or are you too busy?" asked the brunette

„Sure you can! Dean is out at work, so I have all the time in the world" said the redheaded woman.

Hermione stepped through, to a very nice and cozy living room. It looked very much like a muggle home, the only thing that was missing was a tele.

„So what do you need?" Ginny asked.

„Well. It's kind of complicated" stated Hermione, as she started her story with her divorcing Ron and ending at how she fell in love with her other best friend.

„Why didn't I know you were divorced?" asked Ginny, awfully calmly

„You mean Ron didn't tell you?" asked Hermione, surprised

„No he didn't, I wonder how the press doesn't know about it, we all know that Ron has a big mouth, even bigger when it comes to eating" mused Ginny.

„Well, I tried to make it as clear as possible, to Ron, that if the press finds out too soon I will have his head, although I could have taken it when he cheated on me with Brown" said Hermione „It looks like he actually listened for _once_"

„That's the miracle of the century" said Ginny Jokingly

„It's going to come out sooner or later though, but anyways, back to what we were actually talking about. You know as well as I do that Harry loves you" said Ginny „I was actually suspicious during the time at Hogwarts, well everyone was-"

„Wait, what do you mean, everyone was?" asked Hermione

„So many people could see you two were perfect for eachother! You were soulmates and you still are and no not the myth that is you bond, you can read minds, you die when seperated. No, the real kind that even muggles have" said Ginny.

(A/N By that I mean the quote What's a Soulmate by Dawson Leery, look it up if you want to)

„And how do you know about the muggle one?" asked Hermione.

„Dean has his influences on me. I can even understand electricity by now" said Ginny happily.

Hermione laughed.

„But what I think you should do is tell him and prove it when he doubts" said Ginny as she started ushering Hermione towards the fireplace.

„What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione

„You know as well as I do" stated Ginny, as she left Hermione to floo back to Harry's

/scene/

As Hermione stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, she smelt the scent of lunch, and she knew Harry was making it.

She decided to sneak up on him and scare him.

So slowly, silently sneaking into the kitchen, behind Harry, who was probably making chicken soup, she shouted „BOO!" almost right into his ear.

Harry, still being on alert even though the war ended more than six years ago whipped around and took out his wand and started to cast a spell, as he reckognized who was the person at the end of the tip of his wand.

„Merlin! Hermione don't scare me like that!" said Harry, placing his wand back into his pocket.

„Sorry" said Hermione, shocked by Harry's quick actions.

„I got your note" said Harry „What did you need to talk with Ginny?"

„Oh, just girl stuff" said Hermione.

Harry just nodded, as he looked suspiciously at Hermione, returning back to cooking.

„Don't worry Harry, everythings alright with me" said Hermione, after he had read his emotions.

„As long as you are sure" smiled Harry, as he started serving lunch

/scene/

Hermione had been trying to gather her courage for the rest of the day, and she could see Harry was getting more worried by the second. She seemed to space out often, especially when looking at him.

_Come on! You are a Gryffindor and what does Gryffindor equal. Courage that's what! Just sit down and tell him! _Screamed her mind.

She did just that, before her courage could slip away.

„Hey Harry? Can you join me in the living room?" asked Hermione.

„Sure, what's up?" called Harry, as he entered

„Please sit down" said Hermione, as Harry looked at her quizzally.

„Hermione what a-" started Harry, before Hermione held her hand up.

„Please, don't say anything, not until I finish alright?"

After Harry nodded she started

„I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Especially about you. This is the thing I needed to talk to Ginny about. Well, remember when we went out to that fancy restaurant, it was kind of a test" said Hermione, whilst Harry raised an eyebrow „to see what I would feel. And what I realized was something big, but I wasn't ready to accept it. At least not yet. Then we come to the night when the t-thunder struck. I was scared and I just wanted to be with you. After you comforted me I had finally accepted what I had been denying myself for a long time. And now when I went to Ginny's, for advice, and now here I am telling you. I realized that I had fallen in love with you Harry. Now, when you told me I thought I didn't have any feelings, at least not in that way, my logical part of mind got the better of me. And now the feelings have gradually gotten bigger and harder to bear. If you can't accept me like that anymore, that's fine with me, I just thought you ought to know.

Harry was more than stunned to say the least. He actually seemed to be petrified. Hermione had to wave her hand infront of his face before he snapped out of it.

„A-are you really sure about this?" asked Harry

Hermione nodded, whilst her eyes seemed to become wet with small tears appearing.

Harry kissed her. It was better than any kiss she had ever gotten, she responded whole heartedly. It was soft, yet passionate. Harry was not needy, he was more like asking for her permission.

When Oxygen became an issue they parted, as Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open.

„I will always be in love with you Hermione. Always and Forever" said Harry as the new couple leaned in for another kiss, their start of forever.

A/N: So this is the small story, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
